Oesed
by Ilia-2000
Summary: Summary: One-shot ¿Jamás se han preguntado?... ¿Qué es lo que Draco y Hermione ven cuando tienen en frente al espejo de Oesed? ¿Qué es lo que en realidad desean sus corazones? Denle una oportunidad, porfa.
1. Chapter 1

_Oesed_

Summary: **One****-****shot**¿Jamás se han preguntado?... ¿Qué es lo que Draco y Hermione ven cuando tienen en frente al espejo de Oesed? ¿Qué es lo que en realidad desean sus corazones?** Denle una oportunidad, porfa.**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a ****J. K. Rowling****. ****La historia me pertenece a mí: Tahití Solís. No permito el plagio.**

**Este ****one****-****shot**** se desarrolla en el sexto curso del trio dorado, en Harry Potter y el Misterio del príncipe, creo XD.**

Caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts, haciendo su ronda como prefecto, con sus aires de rey, quitando puntos a chicos de otras casas, el príncipe de Stytherin, el rey de las serpientes; Draco Malfoy.

El rubio ya se encontraba aburrido de solo quitar puntos a las casas, entonces su vista encontró algo con que divertirse.

En la dirección contraria, con un libro en manos, la mejor amiga del niño que vivió, la prefecta de gryffindor; Hermione Granger.

Una sonrisa se instalo en sus labios.

-¡Pero mira nada mas que tenemos aquí! La sangre sucia-exclamo Malfoy-, ¿Dónde esta la cara rajada y la comadreja, eh?, o no me digas, ya se aburrieron de ti y ahora están con la chica Weasley y con Brown ¿Cierto?

-Ese no es asunto tuyo, Malfoy.-Hermione solo le ignoro y siguió caminando, pues en cierta parte él tenía razón, ya que Harry se había convertido en el novio de Ginny, y Ron en el de Lavander.

La sonrisa de Draco se hizo más grande, ya que el sabia que eso molestaba a Hermione mas que nada; recordarle que sus amigos tenían novia y ahora estaban mas tiempo ellas que con su amiga.

-Tranquila Granger, talvez un día tu también consigas novio, auque, eso seria imposible, nadie se fijaría en una sangre sucia como tu.-se burlo.

-Consíguete una vida y deja de meterte en la mía, Malfoy.-mascullo Hermione.

-Yo tengo una vida, el problema es que tu patética existencia interfiere en mi perfecta vida.-contesto, Hermione paso por su lado y siguió su camino, se proponía a seguir con su lectura pero Malfoy le arrebato el libro, la castaña giro y encaro al rubio.

-A mi nadie me deja hablando solo Granger, y menos una asquerosa sangre sucia como tu.- dijo Malfoy entre dientes, con el libro en su mano derecha.

-Devuélveme mi libro, Hurón de pacotilla.-Hermione le intento quitar el libro pero Draco elevo su mano, y siendo él más alto, no pudo alcanzarlo.

-No.-dio media vuelta y observo la portada del libro _"Magos y Brujas mas importantes de la historia de la magia" _se leía en letras doradas-¿Debería impresionarme?

-Regrésamelo, Malfoy-Hermione tuvo que correr para alcanzar a Draco, él solo la ignoro-, Por favor, ¿Porque me haces esto? ¿Qué es lo que ganas?

-La satisfacción de hacer sufrir a una sangre sucia.-río Malfoy

-Eres un ser despreciable-Hermione quedo unos pasos detrás de Draco, con las manos echas puño.

-Y tu un error de la vida, pero ¿Qué le hacemos, no?-contesto el rubio.

-Dámelo o te obligare.-mascullo la castaña con su mano dentro de su tunica, tomando el mango de su varita con fuerza, el rubio solo siguió caminado ignorando a Hermione-Bien, te lo advertí-saco su varita rápidamente y apunto a Draco- ¡Aguamenti!-un gran chorro de agua salio disparado de la punta de la varita, llegando hasta Draco y dejándolo empapado.

El rubio sintió el liquido frío chocar contra el, mojándolo por completo. Se giro sobre sus talones, aparto los mechones plateados que se adherían a su frente y volteo a ver a Hermione, que tenia su brazo extendido con la varita agarrada firmemente en su mano.

Ella seguía aun sin creer lo que había echo, sus marrones ojos se fijaron en los fríos ojos gris llenos de furia, fue cuando comprendió a quien ataco y de lo que era capaz de hacer cuando se enojaba.

-Despídete de esta vida, estupida sangre sucia.-Hermione comenzó a correr lo mas rápido que podía, con Draco detrás de ella, sabia que él era mas rápido y que solo era cuestión de unos segundos para que la atrapara.

Con su esperanza por los suelos y la frente perlada en sudor, Hermione corrió por un pasillo, hasta que vio al final de este la puerta entre abierta de un salón solitario, pensó en llegar allí mas primero que Draco y encerrarse.

Draco estaba a punto de atraparla, vio su intención de llegar al salón para encerrarse y sonrío, no lograría salvarse de él.

Ya estaba detrás de ella cuando ambos entraron al salón, Hermione se detuvo para poder cerrar la puerta, pero al hacerlo, sin darse cuenta de la velocidad a la que iba Draco, provoco que ambos chocaran y rodaran en el suelo del salón, levantando el polvo.

Hermione quedo sobre Draco, con sus manos abiertas entre su pecho y el del rubio, y con un terrible dolor en la espalda a causa del choque, ambos con los ojos cerrados fuertemente.

El sonido de una puerta cerrándose resonó por todo el salón, Hermione sintió que en lo que tenia su cabeza y manos acostadas se movía hacia arriba y luego abajo, ella aun estaba aturdida por el golpe, trataba de descubrir sobre que había caído, lo sentía duro y algo frío, pero no tanto como el suelo, y tenia un olor delicioso, una voz hizo que entrara en razón.

-Granger, se que siempre habías deseado esto y que ahora estas disfrutando el momento, pero me estas encajando el codo.

_Malfoy._

Hermione abrió los ojos mientras se movía rápidamente a un lado, bajando del pecho de Draco y cayendo al suelo, provocando que más polvo se levantara y ella tosiera.

Draco se incorporo y se sacudió el polvo de su uniforme. Hermione hizo lo mismo, ambos voltearon a ver a la puerta, Draco camino hacia esta con la intención de salir, pero no abría, saco su varita y apunto a la puerta.

-¡Alohomora!-pero la puerta no abría, lo intento una y otra vez, pero se no abría. La castaña observaba al rubio, conteniendo el aliento para no reír, hasta el décimo intento ya no pudo más y Hermione comenzó a reír, el rubio giro para verla, ella estaba recargada en una de las paredes con los brazos cruzados en su pecho.- ¿De que te ríes sangre sucia?

-De tu ignorancia-contesto mientas se sentaba en el suelo con la piernas cruzadas.

-¿De que hablas?-la castaña volvió a reír.

-Este es uno de los muchos salones hechizados para que puedas entrar pero no salir, es una trampa para que cuando los alumnos que por las noches salen de sus salas y, al encontrarse con Filch o la Señora Norris y traten de escapar o esconderse, encuentren la puerta abierta de uno de los salones, y al entrar la puerta se cierra, no se puede abrir mas que por fuera.-explico mientras sacaba su varita y comenzaba a jugar con ella.

-¿Tu como lo sabes? solo eres una sangre sucia.-escupió con desprecio

-Sangre sucia y prefecta, Hurón, tu también deberías saberlo; hubo una junta en la que nos explicaron todo acerca de estos salones, pero creo que estabas muy ocupado tragándote a Pansy a besos-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Si, tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer que asistir a esas juntas ¿Pero porque nos atrapo el salón? No estábamos escapando de Filch ni de su gata.

-¿Has escuchado hablar del salón de los Menesteres?

-Si, es donde San Potter y su grupito, incluyéndote, se reunían para entrenarse-contesto con burla, recordando que Umbridge los descubrió. Ella solo lo ignoro.

-¿Sabes como aparecía?-él negó-Bien, la sala aparecía ante quien la necesitaba y estaba equipaba conforme lo que necesitaran. A un profesor se le ocurrió poner un hechizo a los salones, para que cuando estuvieras huyendo, un salón abriera su puerta, pero se cierra una vez que entras, lo que pasa es que no especificaron de quien tienes que huir para que el hechizo funcionara, causando que se abrieran puertas a cualquiera que necesitara esconderse, sin importar que no fuese Filch o la señora Norris de quien te estuvieras escondiendo, ni que sea día o noche. La única forma de abrir la puerta es que alguien lo haga desde fuera.-finalizo con un suspiro.

-Perfecto, ahora voy a tener que estar metido aquí hasta que alguien nos encuentre ¿Dónde esta la cara rajada y la comadreja cuando se les necesita? Se supone que el trio dorado siempre esta junto, estorbando, y justamente cuando pueden ayudar en algo se les ocurre tener novia y dejar a la sangre sucia sola…-mascullo el rubio.

-¿Y que hay de ti? ¿Dónde están tus gorilas? o ¿la pegajosa de Pansy?

-¿Celosa, Granger?

-¿Por qué estaría celosa de una chica que no tiene ni una sola neurona en la cabeza y que tiene un novio que esta aun peor que ella?-contesto con una sonrisa.

-Pansy no es mi novia.

-¿Y crees que me importa?- el rubio la ignoro y comenzó a curiosear en el mugriento salón.

Habían varios pergaminos, muebles empolvados y mesabancos acumulados en una esquina, un brillo debajo de una lona inclinada en una pared llamo la atención del rubio. Se aproximo a la lona para descubrir que era lo que ocultaba, lo que había debajo era mas alto que él, tomo un extremo de la tela y la jalo, haciendo que esta cayera y levantara mas polvo, provocando que Draco cerrara los ojos y tosiera un poco, Hermione se dio cuenta de lo que hacía el rubio y volteo su vista para ver que era el objeto que había descubierto.

Cuando paro de toser, Draco abrió los ojos para observar lo que escondía la lona.

_Un espejo._

"_Oesed" _se leía en la parte superior de este.

-¿Oesed?-murmuro el chico leyendo el escrito, había polvo en el espejo, impidiéndole ver su imagen, saco su varita y apunto al espejo- Tergeo.-murmuro y el polvo del espejo desapareció.

-¿Dijiste Oesed?-pregunto la castaña levantándose del suelo.

-Si ¿Qué es?

-Harry me dijo que Dumbledore lo había cambiado de lugar, jamás pensé que aquí…-comenzó a murmurar para si Hermione.

-Granger.-le llamo el rubio al no entender a que se refería.

-Es un espejo que te enseña lo que más desea tu corazón, Harry lo encontró en el primer año.-explico Hermione.

-Si, San Potter, ¿porque no me impresiona?… ¿y como funciona?

-Solo tienes que pararte frente al espejo y te mostrara que es lo que mas quieres.

-¿Y si lo que mas quiero es que todas las sangres sucias desaparezcan de la paz de la tierra?

-Entonces también desaparecerías ya que tú eres peor que todas las sangres sucias juntas-Malfoy enfureció al escuchar eso, volteo a su izquierda para observar a Hermione pero no había nadie.- ¿Falla de cálculos Hurón?

-¿Pero que? …-el rubio dio vuelta dejando al espejo a sus espaldas para ver a la castaña, estaba a dos metros de él, observando al espejo, con un extraño sonrojo, Draco juro que la había visto a su lado, él la veía a través del espejo, junto a él... Abrió los ojos al entender lo que había sucedido.

_El espejo te muestra lo que mas desea tu corazón._

-¿Qué te pasa Malfoy?, párese que hubieras visto un fantasma-se burlaba Hermione mientras observaba a Malfoy alejarse del espejo hasta quedar recargado en una pared.

-Vi algo peor que eso-murmuro. Siguió observando el espejo, de pronto, la imagen de Hermione apareció sonriendo, pero no lo entendía, sí aquella castaña estaba sentada en el otro extremo del salón con los ojos cerrados, ¿Por qué él la veía a través del espejo parada y sonriendo?

Observo a la Hermione que estaba delante de él, aun tenia los ojos cerrados, aparte, estaba sonrojada y tenia una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Esa imagen hizo que Draco se sintiera extraño y al mismo tiempo enojado.

_Una Sangre sucia._

Eso era ella, aparte era la amiga del "_niño que vivió"_, y podía seguir haciendo una lista de lo que ella era, talvez con eso se distraería hasta que alguien los sacara de allí.

_Una sabelotodo, come libros, rata de bibliotecas, sangre sucia, hija de muggles, amiga de los pobretones Weasley, mascota de los profesores, inadaptada social, repelente de personas, sin…no tiene…_

Se había quedado sin qué agregarle, por más que intentaba pensar que mas era Hermione Granger, no encontraba nada, y ahora que lo pensaba, no estaba muy convencido de que ella fuera lo anterior.

-¿Qué?-se sorprendió de sus propios pensamientos.

-¿Qué te sucede Hurón?

-Yo…Nada. ¿Cuándo se supone que se van a dar cuenta el cara rajada y la comadreja de que no estas?

-Cuando me encontraste en el pasillo, yo regresaba a la biblioteca, les dije a Ron y a Harry que estaría allí hasta tarde, y hay veces en las que me excedo de tiempo y cuando llego a la sala común, ellos ya están dormidos y no me ven hasta el día siguiente en el comedor.-suspiro.

-¿Entonces estaremos aquí hasta mañana?

-No, si no te habrás dado cuenta, mañana es sábado y ellos duermen hasta tarde los fines de semana…pero y ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿No se darán cuenta de que el _"príncipe de_ _Stytherin"_ no este allí?

-No, ellos pensaran que estoy metido en mi habitación-contesto con cierto enojo.- ¿Qué hora es?

-Alrededor de 8 de la noche-contesto mientras se estremecía por el frío, cosa que no paso desapercibida por el rubio, junto sus piernas a su pecho y las abrazo, tratando de conservar su calor. Saco su varita, susurro un lumos, luego la dejo en el suelo para que iluminara la habitación, Malfoy hizo lo mismo.

Hermione comenzó a pensar en sus amigos, ¿Cuánto tiempo tardarían en darse cuenta en su ausencia? ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendrían que estar allí? Talvez se den cuenta el día siguiente.

_Ya se aburrieron de ti y ahora están con la chica Weasley y con Brown ¿Cierto?..._

_Se supone que el trio dorado siempre esta junto, estorbando, y justamente cuando pueden ayudar en algo se les ocurre tener novia y dejar a la sangre sucia sola…_

Si, hasta ella misma sabia que desde que Ron y Harry tenían novia, la habían dejado sola incontables de veces por estar con ellas. Lo único para lo que se acordaban de ella era para pedirle apuntes o tareas.

Sintió que algo bajaba por su mejilla, pasó su mano por allí y encontró una lágrima, se la quito junto con todo rastro de ella.

-Vamos Granger, estar conmigo no es tan malo como para ponerse a llorar.-comento Draco.

El rubio observaba a la castaña, preguntándose si es verdad que lo que vio en el espejo era lo que mas quiere su corazón, o simplemente no sirve.

Observaba cada cosa que hacia, aunque no era nada, simplemente, se maravillaba con lo que antes no había puesto tanta atención, como sus sonrojos.

Cuando la vio derramar lagrimas quiso ir con ella y abrazarla, y estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero recordó quienes eran: ella una sangre sucia y él un sangre pura, un odiador de las sangres sucias.

-¿Qué viste en el espejo?-pregunto Hermione.

-¿Qué? ¿Para que quieres saber?

-Porque estas muy raro desde que viste el espejo, no pudo haber sido tan malo, no es como si me hubieras visto a mí.

_Es que si te vi a ti_, pensó Draco.

-No vi nada.-dijo fríamente.

No volvieron a hablar en toda la noche, Hermione fue la primera en quedar dormida.

A la mañana siguiente Draco despertó antes que Hermione, la contemplo por un momento, su pecho subía y bajaba en compás con sus respiraciones, su cabello castaño parecía mas enredado que la noche anterior, una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios rosados y carnosos, y ahora con los ojos cerrados pudo ver sus largas pestañas. El ruido de una puerta abriéndose hizo que Hermione despertara y que Draco se viera obligado a apartar su vista de ella, la castaña se levanto mientras que el rubio hacia lo mismo, Peeves estaba parado en la puerta con una sonrisa.

-¡Ja! ¡Los encontré! ¡Los encontré! ¡Avisare a Filch para que les pongan un castigo a ambos!-gritaba con tono burlón mientras los apuntaba.

-Cierra la boca o le diré al Barón Sanguinario que te haga una visita.-amenazo Draco sabiendo del temor de Peeves al Barón Sanguinario, este dejo de sonreír y comenzó a tartamudear.

-No…no diré nada lo juro.-dicho eso Peeves se fue dejando la puerta abierta.

Draco vio que Hermione observaba el espejo por ultima vez con una sonrisa y luego salio de la habitación, dejándolo solo. El rubio dio una mirada al espejo, la imagen de Hermione seguía allí con una sonrisa, salio de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Pero lo que el rubio no alcanzo a ver era que ahora alguien estaba al lado de la imagen de Hermione, era él mismo, también sonreía, sus manos y las de Hermione estaban juntas.

Ya en el pasillo, de camino a las mazmorras, Draco se pregunto ¿Qué vio Hermione en el espejo?

Hermione se hacia la misma pregunta ¿Qué vio Draco en el espejo?

Sin saber que ambos habían visto lo mismo: a ellos dos juntos agarrados de las manos y con una sonrisa:

Lo que de verdad querían.

Ya que al corazón no le interesaba si ella era una Sangre sucia y un Sangre pura, una Granger y un Malfoy, una Gryffindor y un Stytherin, una leona y una serpiente, ni que fueran como fuego y hielo.

Oesed Lenoz aro cut edon isara cut se onotse, Esto no es tu cara sino de tu corazón el deseo.


	2. ¿Lo convierto en fanfic?

Hola, sé que se supone que esto solo es un one-shot, pero se me ocurrió que tal vez lo podría convertir en una historia, de mas capítulos.

Depende lo que ustedes digan, pueden dejarme su opinión en los comentarios.

Por ultimo quería mostrarles una fotografía, fan art, que me encontré en google, se me escapo el aire de la impresion cuando la vi, aqui les dejo el URL (No olviden quitar los espacios) weheartit entry / group / 20752288,(despues de wehertit va . com y un / antes de entry) espero que les guste y me digan si quieren continuacion o dejo asi el one-shot.


	3. Y ganó

Hola vengo a decirles que, desgraciadamente la mayoría voto que... no.

Lo siento, yo de verdad quería escribir la historia, pero era decision de ustedes

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

..

.

.

¡ES BROMA!

Obviamente toda(o)s votaron que si querían continuación.

Bueno, antes que nada les diré como haré la cosa:

1.- Voy a dejar el one-shot sin borrar ni modifica ya que me partí la cabeza para poder escribirlo.

2.- La continuación la haré aparte, se llamara oesed pero no tendra la palabra one-shot y el summary sera poquito diferente.

3.- No se asusten, incluiré la parte de este one-shot en la historia, pero le pondré principio (de antes que se encuentren Draco y Hermione en el pasillo) y la continuación.

4.- Si se dan cuenta el one-shot no esta adaptado al ambiente del libro, verán; el one-shot lo había escrito desde ya hace mucho (tres años mas o menos) y solo lo transcribí y lo subí a la pagina, pero en ese entonces no había leído ese libro, era el único que me faltaba, por lo que parece neutral, solo puse lo que sabia de los libros anteriores, de lo que había leído en algunos Fics muy buenos (como que Ginny y Harry se hacen novios) y de algunas cosas de la película, la cual vi hace muchoooo tiempo, (como lo del noviazgo de Ron y Lavander). Pero ahora que ya leí todos los libros y vi todas la películas voy a poder escribir bien la historia.

5.- Am... ¿Qué iba a escribir aquí? la verdad no me acuerdo, tengo sueño... ¡Oh! ya me acorde, voy a tardar un poquito en escribir el primer capitulo, espero que me tengan paciencia.

6.- No voy a borrar estas dos notas, para que si alguien lee este one-shot sepa que hay continuación.

Si tienen alguna duda preguntenme y yo la responderé en la nueva historia.

Gracias por todas las que me apoyaron para continuar la historia- **ja-pucho**, **karito89**, **Casiopeia**, **JANESA CULLEN**, **Temis Malfoy Granger**, **sasuhina-itahina 100**, **Athena-Black13**, **Arysia**, **Kate**, **Miria Black**, **Caroone**, **TheDarckAngel**, y hay 5 personas que nos pusieron su nombre, solo aparece Guest, pero de todos modos... ¡Gracias!** Guest 1**, **Guest 2**, **Guest 3**, **Guest 4** y **Guest 5**.

De una vez agradezco a las tres personas que me dejaron review cuando solo publique el one-shot; **Lez Kennedy Malfoy**, **Sardes333** y **Pauli Jean Malfoy **

**sasuhina-itahina 100.**\- "Oesed Lenoz aro cut edon isara cut se onotse" significa ¨Esto no es tu cara sino de tu corazón el deseo¨, no es un idioma en lo que esta escrito, si no que es un tipo de escritura llamada **escritura especular** o **escritura en espejo, **consiste en escribir en dirección opuesta, un ejemplo fácil es ¨Deseo¨ que en escritura especular seria ¨Oesed¨, creo que no te lo explican en el libro, no estoy muy segura, pero de todos modos a mi me gusta mucho tanto el espejo como la leyenda que tiene escrita.

Bueno creo que eso es todo, tengo sueño, es casi media noche aquí en México pero mi hermana esta cantando karaoke como loca (tiene casi 16 años), me voy ya a tratar de dormir, deseénme suerte, bye.

Nox.


	4. Pido una gran disculpa

_**Summary.**_ _**Sexto año ¿Qué significaba eso para Hermione Granger, la bruja más inteligente de su cur**__**so? Prácticamente nada. Solo una nueva aventura junto con sus mejores amigos Harry Potter y Ron Weasley. Pero este año, un espejo escondido, un secreto y cierto rubio platino cambiaran todo.**_

_**Capítulo 1 Un nuevo año.**_

_**La estación King Cross era como cualquier otra estación de Gran Bretaña, las personas iban y venían en los andenes, concentradas en sus asuntos, todas ignorando a los jóvenes que que atravesaban la pared entre los andenes 9 y 10, desapareciendo de esa estación y apareciendo en el andén 9 ¾, donde los recibía un ambiente lleno de magia, literalmente. **_

_**Se podía distinguir el suave ulular de las lechuzas, gatos maullaban desde sus jaulas malhumorados por todo el bullicio, las familias despedían a sus hijos e hijas que estaban a punto de partir al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.**_

_**Para algunos era apena su primer año en aquel colegio; nerviosos y emocionados ¿Qué les esperaba en su nueva y mágica escuela?**_

_**Para otros era su último año, ya acostumbrados a todas las maravillas que Hogwarts podía ofrecerles ¿Qué más podía pasar?**_

_**Pero, para la gran mayoría, aún les quedaban un par de años, expectantes y curiosos ante todo lo que suceda ¿Qué puede suceder a continuación?**_

_**Entre esa gran mayoría se encontraban Hermione Jean Granger, Ronald Bilius Weasley y Harry James Potter, o simplemente Hermione, Ron y Harry, el gran trio dorado.**_

Bueno, como les he dicho antes, es sólo un pequeño avance, aun no tengo la fecha en la que subire todo el capítulo, pero será pronto, quienes gusten pueden dejarme sus correos y yo me encargaré de enviarles un mensaje justo en el momento antes de que ponga el capítulo, o simplemente estén atentos.

P.D. Curiosamente subi esta nota en 28 de diciembre, para aclarar, no es una broma ni nada por el estilo.


End file.
